


2048

by Kisleth



Series: Though Scattered Across the Universe, We'll Always Find Each Other [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Computer Games, Jealousy, M/M, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: This is really stupid, Clint admits to himself. He’s jealous of a game. A little puzzle game where you slide pictures into matching pictures to make new pictures to get up so some fancy top-level picture with the point value of 2048.





	

This is really stupid, Clint admits to himself. He’s jealous of a game. A little puzzle game where you slide pictures into matching pictures to make new pictures to get up so some fancy top-level picture with the point value of 2048.

And it’s not just any pictures.

It’s  _Steve_ pictures.

Okay, so it’s Avengers themed, but Steve is the first square, so he’s seen the most. They all have a turn, but the picture of him is HIGHLY unflattering and everyone else looks gorgeous and Phil is spending hours on it.

Hours.

He wishes the game wasn’t so challenging in a half-logic, half-chance way because maybe he could have his boyfriend back. He misses the falling-to-sleep-together snuggles because Phil is trying to beat the game, and if not that, his high score.

He complains to Natasha. Her response: Just tell him.

He turns to Tony. Same result (but with a lot more mocking and laughter). Bruce was there too.

Thor just asks about the game.

Steve, the traitor, is addicted too.

Clint decides the best way is if he can’t beat him, join him. But he refuses to play the Cap and Tony dominated version and makes his own out of his own pictures.

Pictures of Phil. And a few of them together, but he only has two of those. His favorite picture of Phil is the winning picture.

The next night, he settles down in bed next to Phil and plays his version silently until Phil takes notice. It’s subtle, and Clint wouldn’t haven’t noticed it at first if he hadn’t been waiting, watching. Phil’s eyes trail up to the address bar and he smiles. He sets his game aside to curl up to Clint and give him suggestions on which direction to move the tiles.

Okay, so maybe they’re both a little addicted now.


End file.
